The Award
by ncisali
Summary: Sequel to Redemption and Re Evaluation, Life with JIBBS, a pregnancy, an award, a case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

* * *

The Award

Ch 1

Jenny has just told Jethro that she is pregnant; and she is now getting ready for bed, having left Jethro in the basement with his boat. Although this is something they both want she knows it is a big step for her husband, because he still struggles to come to terms with the murder of his only child Kelly. He's going to need all her support during the next few months. As she sits at the dressing table brushing her hair she sees Jethro's reflection in the mirror, he doesn't say anything but just undresses before getting into bed.

Jenny joins him and they lay facing each other.

'I love you Jen', Jethro whispers as he embraces her and pulls her body to his, gently kissing her neck. His hands are softly caressing her back as he moves to kiss her on the lips.

Jenny is quiet but returns the kiss as she runs her hand down his side, letting it rest on his hip. She lets Jethro dominate the kiss and allows him to push her on to her back, which gives him more access to her body. He releases her lips but continues to softly kiss the rest of her face as his hands roam over her breasts, stroking them with his palm before letting his fingers tweak her nipples.

As he continues to run his hands over her body he raises himself up and straddles her hips and begins to kiss down her neck and down her chest, as his mouth reaches her breast his tongue is soon teasing her nipples. Jen arches her body and lets her hands run over his back before reaching down and lightly taking him in her hand, she squeezes gently before slowly moving her hand up and down. Jethro groans and lies down on his side, he moves his hand to her core slowly stroking her centre.

They continue to pleasure each other and soon Jethro can feel that Jenny is approaching her climax he whispers for her to stop as he again raises himself above her, once inside her it does not take long for them both to fall over the edge. As they lay in each other's arms recovering their breath, Jethro lets his hand rest gently on Jenny's abdomen, his fingers making slow circles.

'Everything will be alright Jet'. Jenny says as she cuddles closer to him feeling his arms encircle her in a protective embrace.

A week later Jethro is still trying to come to terms with Jenny's pregnancy, he's read the booklets given to his wife by the doctor and is terrified that something will go wrong. He knows that miscarriage is more likely to occur in the first trimester and the older the mother the more probable it is something could be wrong with the baby. He has promised to go with Jenny when she returns to the doctor for her next appointment when she'll be about twelve weeks.

Jenny has realised Jethro is worried about her and the baby but she has a good feeling about her pregnancy although at the moment she is feeling more tired than normal and is suffering from morning sickness. She's a little apprehensive but her doctor was quite positive and assured her that although she is an elderly first time mother things are more liable to go right than wrong.

Jethro is already watching her like a hawk, if he sees any sign of discomfort from her he questions her immediately.

'Are you OK, Jen?'

'I'm fine Jethro', Jen replies as she sits down on the couch.

'You look tired'. Jethro joins Jenny putting his arm around her and pulling her close, she rests her head on his shoulder.

'I do feel tired but I'll go to bed early tonight, don't worry'.

'I do worry, I've got you and the baby to worry about now. I just want both of you to be OK, I don't want anything to go wrong.'

'I've got a good feeling about this Jethro, in about 7 months I'm sure we'll be welcoming a new member to our family.'

Jethro looks at Jenny and gently kisses her on the lips, 'Right, you go up to bed and I'll straighten things down here. I'll be up in a while.' He hesitates before continuing, 'I know we've decided to tell no-one other than the SecNav until you enter the second trimester but I'd like Ducky to check out your doctor, make sure he's competent.'

Jenny smiles 'OK, we can trust Ducky to keep the secret but I think you're over reacting Jethro, I'm sure Dr Barts is an excellent doctor.'

'Never assume Jenny, always check and double check.'

Jenny goes up to bed and settles down with one of her favourite authors, Jane Austen, she's chosen Sense and Sensibility tonight and although she's read the book several times she's soon engrossed with the story of the Dashwood sisters.

Jethro decides to spend some time in his basement, the hull of the boat has gone to the boatyard and he's nearly finished the wheelhouse. He's thinking about his next project and reckons on some nursery furniture, the first thing will be a rocking chair for Jen. He sketches out his idea, before continuing to work on the boat.

After an hour he joins his wife upstairs, when he enters the bedroom he sees Jen asleep with the book resting on her chest, lightly grasped in her fingers. He gently removes the novel and makes her comfortable, she stirs slightly but is soon lying curled on her side. He strips quickly and cuddles up to her back spooning against her and kissing her neck before dropping off to sleep himself.

Jenny is finding the morning sickness difficult to cope with, one of the reasons being it lasts all day, although it's worse in the morning. Jethro now brings her a cup of ginger tea in bed first thing. She's told Cynthia that she's cutting out caffeine from her diet and will stick to herb tea; if Cynthia has suspected anything she hasn't mentioned it.

Today starts in the same way, as Jethro returns to the bedroom with a cup of tea, he hears Jenny in the bathroom. He places the tea on the bedside table and goes to join his wife, stroking her head and back as she leans over the toilet.

'This won't last forever Jen, it's usually gone after 3 months'

'It better be, I can't stand much more of this,' Jenny snaps she never feels at her best in the morning and this sickness is not the greatest way to start the day.

Jethro hands her a glass of water and leaves not knowing what to say. As Jen comes back into the bedroom she looks at her husband who's sat on the bed, 'I'm sorry I snapped Jet, I'm just not feeling too good at the moment'.

'I understand, if I could do anything to help you know I would'.

'You are helping, looking after me, getting me tea in bed, treating me like a porcelain doll and I would remind you I am pregnant not ill'.

Jethro smiles weakly at Jen and replies, 'You're my porcelain doll and for the time being I'm going to treat you like one', he leaves her with her cup of tea as he enters the bathroom for his shower.

Before Gibbs arrives at NCIS head quarters that morning Tony is talking as usual,

'Has anyone noticed anything different about the Director recently.'

'In what way, Tony other than she seems really happy to have Gibbs back safe and sound' Ziva replies

'No, I didn't mean that', Tony replies, 'I mean she kind of looks a bit bigger'.

'In what way bigger, she has a great figure', McGee looks up from his computer as he answers Tony, 'And I wouldn't let Gibbs hear you talking about the Director's figure if I were you'.

Tony gets up to look over McGee's shoulder but doesn't let the subject drop, 'she looks like she'll be needing a bigger bra size soon.' He stops talking as he receives a slap to the back of the head.

'You mention anything about the Director's size again Dinozzo and I will personally ensure your next posting will be in Antarctica,' Gibbs says as he walks towards his desk with a cup of coffee.

'Sorry boss.'

Gibbs sits at his desk briefly before going down to autopsy to visit Ducky.

'Can I have a word, Duck?'

'Certainly, Jethro how can I help,' Dr Mallard is preparing a body for a post mortem.

'Where's Palmer?'

'He's going to be in this afternoon, he's attending a lecture this morning. I assume it is not about Mr Palmer that you wish to speak.' Dr Mallard stops what he is doing to give Jethro his attention.

'You assume right, Duck, it's about Jen', as Jethro hesitates Ducky looks up a little alarmed.

'Nothing's wrong I hope.'

'No, No she's fine, well actually she's pregnant and I want you to check out her doctor, make sure he's up to the job.'

'Congratulations and I am sure that her doctor is more than competent, I assume she's going to Bethesda'.

'Yes, it's a Dr Barts,' Jethro replies, 'And Duck we're not telling anyone other than the SecNav until she reaches her second trimester'

'Very well Jethro, I'll let you know as soon as I've spoken to a friend who happens to be the consultant in charge of obstetrics at Bethesda, I'm sure she'll have nothing but good to say about Dr Barts.

Gibbs leaves Ducky to make his phone call and returns to the bullpen.

As he gets to his desk the phone rings, he listens briefly and as he replaces the receiver yells 'Grab your gear' to his team.

McGee gets up saying ''I'll gas the truck'

Ziva picks up the phone saying 'I'll tell Ducky – what exactly am I telling Ducky?'

'The remains of a marine have been found in the back garden of a house in the marine base at Quantico'.

Gibbs drives to the scene separately from his team in the sedan. Before getting out of the car he phones Jenny but Cynthia answers.

'Where's the Director,' Gibbs sounds impatient

'She's in a meeting with the SecNav – she won't be back for another 2 hours'.

'I'll phone her back – let her know that I've rang' Gibbs orders before hanging up.

'Yes sir', Cynthia replies thinking Special Agent Gibbs has become a lot more attentive to his wife in the last few days.

As Gibbs approaches the crime scene, the Director is talking to the SecNav about her husband.

'Sir, I've brought with me a précis of Special Agent Gibbs cases during the last few years and you'll find that I've provided you with more detailed information where he has risked his life to save others', Jen hands over a file to the SecNav.

The SecNav takes the file and the Director continues 'Amongst other things he saved the life of the President putting himself directly in the line of fire.I believe he should be awarded the Navy Civilian Valor Medal and I would like you to endorse this recommendation.'

'Well Jenny, this medal is usually awarded personally by me, Special Agent Gibbs has a reputation for not turning up to such ceremonies if I do endorse your recommendation what are the chances that he'll turn up for me to give it to him', the SecNav knows Gibbs fairly well and thinks he'll have no problem confirming Jenny's recommendation

Jenny smiled, 'You needn't worry about that sir, he'll turn up'. Although she speaks confidently she is a little worried that he won't turn up even if he gets a direct order.

'Well let me read the file and I'll get back to you', the SecNav answers while wondering how Jenny is going to persuade Gibbs to attend any award ceremony.

'Thank you, sir.'

'The rest of the meeting was taken up discussing Jenny's replacement, both Jethro and Jenny realising that it would be very difficult for her to bring up a baby and continue being Director. Jenny was looking forward to the new change in her life and had convinced Jethro that she really did not want to continue being Director as well as being a mother.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Ch2

At the crime scene Ducky is examining the remains of the body, 'I'd estimate he has been buried for around 1 year,' Ducky advised Gibbs.

'Can you give me a cause of death.'

'Not yet, you'll have to wait until I get him back to the lab, you can touch him now if you want to,' Ducky replied.

Jethro reached down to the body to look at the dog tags, he indicated to Ziva to take a photo as he lifted them up 'Corporal Alan Minster – when you've finished here McGee I want a complete background on this marine'.

'Yes, boss'.

Tony has been interviewing the current inhabitants of the house.

'What did you find out?' Gibbs asks.

'The family have been here 9 months, before that they were stationed at Pendleton. Their dog died yesterday and they brought him back from the vets to bury him in the garden as they were digging the grave they found someone else was already using it.'

'Check them out', Gibbs replies.

The team finish off at the crime scene and get back in the truck to take them back to headquarters. Gibbs is in the sedan and tries ringing the Director again, this time he gets through.

'Hi, how are you?'

'I'm fine Jethro, you don't need to check up on me every five minutes.' Cynthia has told Jenny that Gibbs has already tried to ring her.

'Just making sure you're OK'. Gibbs knows he's being paranoid but he can't help himself he needs to know his wife and unborn child are safe.

'I'll accept your apology for continually checking up on me later.'

Jethro smirks to himself, 'I don't apologise Jen you know that.'

'I should do by now – if you've got a case I won't wait for you tonight, I should be able to leave the office around 6.30. You needn't apologise but you can do something for me, I'll let you know what later tonight.'

'OK, I'll try not to work too late, ring me if you need anything'. Jethro's mind has wandered into the bedroom and he's hoping nothing comes up on the case that means the team need to have an 'all nighter'.

He is glad that Jenny is taking things a bit easier, the Assistant Director is taking on more responsibility which has allowed her to reduce her normal working hours. Jethro is thinking that the AD probably wants her job and is just kissing ass to ensure he gets it.

Gibbs drives at his usual break neck speed back to the office arriving there before the rest of his team, he's walking back into the office with a cup of coffee, when his team arrive.

McGee is telling Ziva and Tony about the pets' cemetery in his parent's garden,

'I buried my pets in our back garden our cemetery contains everything from goldfish to hamsters to dogs.

Gibbs looks up, 'and this information is going to help us how McGee'.

McGee falls silent and settles down at his computer to check out the dead marine, Ziva is looking up details of the family who lived in the house a year ago and Tony starts to run a background on the current occupiers of the premises.

Gibbs decides to go and see the Director – his excuse is that he can brief her on the case although at the moment they know nothing other than they have found a dead body of a marine.

He walks in to the office to see Jen staring out of the window looking out at the Harbour; she doesn't turn around knowing it is Jethro.

'I'm going to miss this view,' she says.

'So am I and I'm not talking about the Harbour', Jethro replies as he walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head.

They are still for a minute before Jen wriggles out of his arms, 'Jethro, why are you here'.

'I've come to give you my report'.

'What report, you've only just returned from the crime scene, you can't know anything yet.'

Jethro is silent, he looks in Jenny's eyes and as she returns his stare she sees fear.

'Jet, I know you're worried about me but I'm in good hands, the Doctor has given me a clean bill of health, the pregnancy is proceeding normally, everything is going to be fine'. Jenny is worried about Jethro's behaviour it's bordering on the obsessive.

'Don't tell me not to worry Jen', Jethro replies bleakly

'It's natural to worry I know that, just don't turn it into a full time job'. Jen leans forward to give him a brief kiss, 'Why don't you go and catch dirt bags and leave me to placate the politicians.'

'Wasn't there something you wanted me to do for you'?

'I'll tell you about it tonight.'

Gibbs returns to the bullpen to check on the progress his team have made.

'Talk to me', he demands as he sits at his desk. McGee stands up and brings up the service record of Alan Minster on the plasma.

'Corporal Alan Minster disappeared 12 months ago just before he was about to tour Iraq, his commanding officer had given him excellent sitreps before he went missing, there is nothing in his service record that points to someone wanting to kill him. He was single with no living relatives.'

'David', Gibbs says turning to look at Ziva.

Ziva gets up from her desk and takes the control for the plasma from McGee,

'The couple living in the house a year ago were a Corporal Hample and his wife, he left the corps with an honourable discharge 10 months ago and they now live in a small hamlet about 4 hours drive away, he is a forest ranger.'

Gibbs doesn't respond but leaves his desk to go down to autopsy.

'Any idea on cause of death yet Duck'

Ducky looks up from some X rays he's looking at 'Yes, Jethro it looks like blunt force trauma to the skull, I would say that a blow to the back of his head killed him.'

'Have you confirmed his identity yet?' Gibbs asks.

'Not yet, I've given DNA samples to Abby'.

Gibbs enters Abby's lab holding a Caf-pow.

'Thank you Gibbs' Abby says taking the drink from Gibbs, 'but I don't have anything for you yet, It'll be another 10 hours before I get the DNA results through.

'Do you have anything else'

'I'm running an analysis of the substances found on his clothes but it's going to take time. I don't expect anything before tomorrow morning.'

'Thanks Abbs.'

Gibbs returns to the bullpen.

We won't get confirmation of any identification until the morning. I want to know everything about Corporal Hample and his wife by the time I get in tomorrow. I'm going home now'.

The team are silent as Gibbs runs up the stairs to the Director's office, the watch surreptitiously as the couple leave the building together.

Tony speaks up, 'the Director seems to be leaving the office earlier and earlier'.

'What are you trying to say Tony' Ziva asks.

'Nothing, but I bet you thirty bucks she's pregnant.'

Ziva and McGee are silent wondering if Tony is right or could they take the bet.

'No takers, you must agree with me'.

'You don't know Tony,' McGee replies.

'As a skilled investigator I am making deductions: one, the Directors body shape is changing; two, Gibbs is a lot more attentive to her, three; I caught Cynthia making her a ginger tea.'

'Mm do you think we'll get a new director' Ziva asks, 'or maybe she'll return after the birth?'

McGee speaks up 'I think we should concentrate on finding out about Corporal Hample and his wife, otherwise we maybe looking for a new job'.

Jethro and Jenny are sitting down to dinner.

'What was it you wanted to tell me'?

'I was talking to the SecNav today and I'm recommending you for the Navy Civilian Valor Medal'.

'Jen..'

'Jethro, you deserve this and think of it as not just an honour for you but also for NCIS'

'You know what I feel about awards.'

'I do Jethro but I want you to accept this, I'm asking as Director of NCIS'. Jen did not want to use their personal relationship to persuade him to accept this award.

'Not as my wife?' Jethro asks.

'Jethro I'd never ask you to compromise what and who you are for me, I married you because I love you, I'm not going to use your love for me to bribe you into doing something you feel you can't do. I hope I never say the words "if you love me you'll do this …". You must never become less of a man than you are now for me.'

Jethro looks at Jen realising how deeply she loves him, 'I guess I can accept this for the Director of NCIS'.

Later that night just before they fall asleep, Jethro says 'You know Jen most women would love to use the love of a man to persuade him to do what they want'.

'I'm not most women.'

The following morning Gibbs walks into the bullpen with his coffee to find the report of Corporal Hample on his desk. He spends half an hour going through it before he joins his team down in Abby's lab. As he walks in Abby turns round and says 'I just got the results Gibbs and oh..it's not Corporal Minster it's Corporal Hample.

Gibbs is already out of the lab with the rest of his team not far behind, 'Lets roll'.

In the sedan driving to what he expected to be the house of the ex Mrs Hample and Corporal Minster. Together they probably killed her husband and Minster took his identity when they left the base.

Jethro is on the phone to Jenny letting her know what is happening.

'I'll phone later to let you know when, I'll be back.'

Jenny decided to take advantage of Jethro's absence and invited Ducky to join her for lunch.

Ducky was his usual talkative self, telling stories of his nieces pregnancies fortunately every one ended up with a healthy bouncing baby.

'Ducky, I wanted to talk to you about Jethro'. Jenny hesitates as she is a little unsure about how to continue.

'Yes, Jennifer,' Ducky encourages her.

'Ducky, ever since I told Jethro I was pregnant he's started having nightmares, I'm worried about him.'

Ducky is quiet for a moment before saying, 'Jennifer he's worried about you, he feels guilty that he wasn't around to protect Shannon and Kelly and is now very concerned that he won't be able to protect you'.

'Do you think it might help if you talked to him, there's no way he'll go to a psychiatrist?'

Ducky smiled at Jenny, 'I'll try my dear but please don't expect miracles'.

The two old friends stroll back to the office together enjoying each other's company – it is November the baby will be born in early June. Jenny is feeling better having spoken to Ducky, she hopes that Jethro will be able to overcome his fear of losing his family again.

Gibbs pulls up outside the suspects home and signals for Tony and Ziva to cover the back door while he approaches the front of the house with McGee. He knocks on the door which is soon opened by Mrs Hample. She lets Gibbs and McGee in after she has checked their identification, Gibbs asks the first question.

'Where's your husband?'

'Out, I'm expecting him back soon', she looks nervous as she replies.

'Where out?' Gibbs pushes for an answer.

Before she can reply they here a van pulling up outside and the front door opens.

Mrs Hample's husband takes one look at Gibbs and McGee and makes a bolt for the door, unfortunately for him he has run straight into Ziva and Tony.

Gibbs suspicions had proved correct and the couple were arrested and taken back to NCIS HQ, the interrogation did not last long and the pair soon confess to murdering Corporal Hample, who had found them together in his bed about a year ago.

Over dinner that evening Jenny told Gibbs that the SecNav had approved her recommendation for his award and the team and other senior staff at NCIS would be invited to the SecNav's offices for the presentation, the date has been fixed for the New Year when Jenny will be around 5 months pregnant.

That night Jenny again wakes to Jethro's tossing and turning beside her, she reaches out to him touching his face whispering soothing words. He awakes suddenly shouting her name.

'It's OK, Jet, it was just a dream' she talks softly to him taking him in her arms. He moves towards her resting his head on her breast, she strokes his forehead running her fingers gently through his hair soothing him back to sleep. Jenny lays awake for some time before dropping back to sleep herself, keeping Jethro in her arms as if she was comforting a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

The Award Ch3

The next day in the bullpen Gibbs is reading through the reports of the team when his phone rings it is Ducky inviting him to lunch.

'I was going to have lunch with Jen,' Gibbs answers.

'I think you'll find she already has a lunch appointment.'

'So I'm second choice'

'Something like that, I'll come up at about one.'

Ducky has been thinking carefully how to approach Jethro, he knows him well and it will be difficult to get him to speak openly.

At lunch Ducky asks after Jenny.

'She's fine Duck, gets a bit of morning sickness but otherwise appears really healthy'.

'And you, how do you feel?'

Jethro glances up at Ducky with a confused look, 'I'm fine'.

'Just fine'.

'OK, I'm happy, overjoyed, I never thought I'd be a father again'.

'How does that make you feel, being a father again?'

'You trying to shrink me Duck?'

'You've rang Jenny twice since we've been here.'

Jethro is silent

'What happened to Shannon and Kelly was not your fault.' Ducky continues

'I wasn't there if I'd been there I could have done something.'

'No Jethro you couldn't have done anything, sometimes you need to be able to accept that you can't always protect the ones you love.'

'I'm going to protect Jenny and our baby'

'I've no doubt you are but you are not going to be able to be with them all the time.'

Ducky carefully continued his conversation with Jethro trying to get him to rationalise his fears, to become a little less obsessive. He knew he'd got through a little when Jethro responded by saying 'I'll think about it Duck'.

He managed to get Jethro to set a lunch date for the following week and hoped that what he was saying would help his friend accept that he could not always be there for his wife and child.

The day of the scan arrived, the appointment was first thing in the morning, Jethro had warned his team he would be getting in late and Jenny had done likewise with Cynthia. No reasons for the delay were given by either of them.

Tony was again trying to convince everybody that the Director was pregnant, McGee however wasn't convinced and had accepted Tony's bet. McGee had also made a similar bet with Abby and was really hoping the Director was not pregnant otherwise he would be seriously out of pocket.

'Ziva, are you going to put your money where your mouth is?'

'Tony, I have not yet come to a decision, I will wait a little while'

'OK, well probie that 30 bucks will come in useful with Christmas coming up soon, I might get you a present.'

At the hospital Jen had been checked out and everything was looking good, Dr Barts seemed to be a little nervous around her and Jethro especially when his boss turned up.

'How are you Director?' Dr Knight asked

'Call me Jenny and I'm fine.'

'Ducky asked me to keep an eye on you but everything is going to plan.'

'Thank you'.

Dr Knight held out her hand to Gibbs 'and you must be the father'.

Gibbs just nodded taking her hand in a firm grip.

'Well let's get things ready so we can look at the baby.'

Jenny lay down on the table as the gel was carefully spread over her abdomen.

The sensor was placed over her and an image appeared on the screen.

Gibbs was the first to speak, 'You need to check out the equipment doctor you've got a double image'.

'That's not a double image, your wife is having twins, the doctor moved the sensor around a little more, 'identical twins.'

Jethro and Jenny look at each other stunned. Dr Knight finished off and then spoke to them both about having twins, giving them some more literature on what to expect.

The couple were still in shock when they pulled into the office car park. Jethro helped Jenny out of the truck telling her that she can still surprise him.

'Let's not tell anyone yet, I want to keep it our secret for a while,' Jenny says to Jethro.

'Ducky will ask how it went today'

'OK, just Ducky then, it'll be Thanksgiving soon why don't we invite the team over and we can tell them over dinner.'

'Are you up to entertaining, I don't want you tiring yourself.'

'I'll be fine Jethro', Jenny is still slightly amused over Jethro's attentiveness.

Jethro continued 'I didn't think you liked cooking.'

'Is that your way of saying I'm not very good in the kitchen.' Jenny is a little annoyed with Jethro's thoughts on her cooking. 'Anyway I never really have time to cook, so I haven't really had much practice.'

Jethro decides not to press the point he can help her if necessary although he knows his own culinary skills are limited.

Later that day Jenny walks down to the bullpen.

'Director', Tony says, 'Gibbs is down with Ducky'. Tony is looking at Jenny with a slight leer on his face, letting is eyes wander over Jenny's body.

Jenny ignores him and invites Tony, McGee and Ziva to Thanksgiving. They all respond positively, and she leaves to make her way downstairs. She walks into Abby's lab hearing the familiar music. Abby is studying something under a microscope but she turns around as soon as she notices Jenny.

'Director, what can I do for you?'

'Abby, Jethro and I would like you to come to Thanksgiving dinner – the rest of the guys are coming.'

'I'd love to Director would you like me to help in the kitchen.'

'Thank you Abby yes, I'd love some help I will admit cooking is not my forte.'

Jen exits from the lab and goes to autopsy where she finds Jethro with Ducky.

'Congratulations, my dear, Jethro tells me your expecting twins,' Ducky says as he turns to greet Jenny.

'Thank you Ducky, I don't think it's sunk in yet, has Jethro mentioned Thanksgiving, you're welcome to bring your mother.'

'Thank you I'd love to come, Mother is in fact going away for a few days so I'll be by myself.'

Later that night as Jen and Jethro were getting ready for bed Jenny asks her husband if he would like to know the sex of their babies.

'Do you?' he responded

'I asked first'

'No I like surprises, but if you want to know, I don't mind.'

'I like surprises too, we'll wait until they're born.'

They settle in bed and Jen cuddles up to Jethro, kissing his face.

'You know Jen, you may be hopeless in the kitchen but you're pretty hot in the bedroom.'

Jenny gives a slight snort of indignation but then goes on to prove her husband correct.

Jenny decides to take the day off before Thanksgiving to buy food and prepare, Ziva and Abby have agreed to come after work and would be staying the night, the rest of the team would be coming over early the next day.

Jenny spent most of the day praying that there would be no case for Jethro's team that day she was really looking forward to preparing a meal for her friends. They had decided that they would tell the team of their news and future plans at the beginning of the meal.

Jenny had worked out the menu and was shopping accordingly, she was really glad Ziva and Abby had agreed to help her, perhaps she'd pick up some tips from them as she really was awful in the kitchen. She'd never really needed to know how to cook, that was now all going to change but as they said practice makes perfect and she was sure she'd soon learn the skills to prepare decent meals for Jethro and her unborn children.

Fortunately the team did not have a new case and Ziva and Abby drove to the Gibbs house early in the evening. Gibbs joined them a couple of hours later after finishing up in the office.

Dinner was ready when he got home, and he joined the girls to eat in the kitchen, they were very talkative so he didn't contribute much to the conversation. He finished his dinner and left them to it spending the rest of the evening in the basement.

The following morning the rest of the guys turned up fairly early. Tony manages to get Ziva by herself for a brief time.

'Well?' Tony asks

'Well what?' Ziva replies

'Is Jenny pregnant?'

'She hasn't said.'

'You've been with her the whole night and you still don't know, what sort of investigator do you call yourself?'

'An investigator who does not pry into the private lives of my superiors.'

Tony tries Abby a little later

'Hey Abbs any news on Jenny?'

Abby looks at Tony, 'I think our money is safe, Jenny did not drink last night even though Ziva and I polished off a bottle of wine.'

'No alcohol at all?' Tony asks.

'That's right'.

'Yeh' Tony shouts giving Abby a high five.

Later the team settle in the dining room, before starting the meal Jenny clears her throat gaining everyone's attention.

'Thank you all for coming today, you really are like an extended family to both me and Jethro. We have some news for you, I'm going to be leaving NCIS next year.'. every one is silent waiting for her to continue. 'I'm pregnant with twins..'

Before she could continue there was a huge shout from the table. McGee was forced to get out his wallet and he handed 30 dollars each to Tony and Abby.

'Have you been betting on whether I'm pregnant', Jenny sounds very indignant, 'Remember I'm still your boss until February'.

Gibbs also does not look pleased and McGee, Abby and Tony look a little worried as they wonder if he'll think of some unpleasant jobs that need doing next week.

Abby soon recovers her good spirits and asks for all the details, 'Do you know the babys' sex, when will they be born?', have you a date for the baby shower.'

Jen smiles, 'In answer to your questions 'No, we have decided we don't want to know, the expected date of birth is 1 June and no but you'll be the first to know.'

Abby gets up and hugs both Jenny and Jethro and soon the couple have been embraced by their whole team.

The day is a great success everyone is genuinely happy that Jethro and Jenny will soon be parents. Abby offers to be a babysitter when required and Tony echoes her

'Yeh, Boss anytime you want a sitter let me know.'

'So, Tony you'll be happy to change nappies and clean up sick.' Jethro asks.

Tony pales and adds 'What I meant Boss is that as soon as they're big enough to talk, walk, go to the toilet by themselves and play basketball I'll be happy to look after your children'.

Abby joins in 'We can all be their Uncles and Aunts', this is going to be fun I can't wait for June to come.'

Jenny smiles, 'It'll come soon enough, we have some more news, Jethro will be receiving the Navy Valour medal from the SecNav in January, you'll all be invited to the ceremony.'

Another round of congratulations was made although the team were all wondering whether Gibbs would actually show up for the ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Ch 4

As the day of the ceremony approached Jenny decides to enlist the help of Gibbs team to ensure he shows up to accept his award. She waits until Gibbs was at an anti terrorist conference out of the office and then calls his team including Abby and Ducky for a meeting.

The Director calls everyone to order, 'I've called you here because although Jethro has agreed to turn up to his award ceremony next week I want to make sure he doesn't have a change of heart. We need to make sure he turns up on time and does not disappear a few hours before he is to receive his medal.'

The team all nod their agreement, but it is Ducky who asks the question, 'How do we achieve this Director?'

'I was hoping you could come up with some ideas.'

Abby speaks first 'How about you tie him to the bed in the morning make mad passionate love to him all day and only untie him when he has to go to the ceremony.'

McGee looks a little embarrassed at Abby's suggestion and he turns to the Director and says, 'Surely the Boss will turn up, after all this award is being given by the SecNav.'

'This is Gibbs we are talking about,' Tony interrupts, 'We could get Fornell to arrest him and hold him until the evening and then release him direct into the SecNav's offices.'

'Or I could get some of my colleagues to kidnap him.' Ziva adds.

'I need some workable ideas,' Jenny is wondering about the wisdom of asking Gibbs team to help. She looks over to Ducky.

'I think we can only keep an eye on Jethro for the 24 hours prior to the ceremony, we must ensure that he is never out of sight of at least one of us,' Ducky says.

The team are quiet for a moment. 'I suppose it could work, but it won't take long for Jethro to realise what we're doing.' Jenny adds.

'That's a chance we'll have to take,' Ducky advises.

'OK, I'll work out a time table and we'll all keep an eye on him, I will need someone to go running with him in the morning – he goes out for around 45 minutes at about 5.30am.' Jenny is looking at Ziva and Tony.

'Tony pipes up 'I vote for Ziva to go she's always saying she is fitter than any of us – this is her chance to prove it.'

'I never said I was fitter than everyone I said I was fitter than you Tony.' Ziva turns to Jenny, 'I don't mind going out with Gibbs, I can be at your house by 5.30am, I will think of an excuse as to why I want to run with him.'

'Good', Jenny replies, 'I can keep an eye on him during the evening before the ceremony; Ziva can pick him up in the morning. I'll let try and produce a workable timetable for the rest of the day, I intend for him to attend this presentation.

The evening before the award ceremony Jenny and Jethro leave the office together, Jethro has agreed to go running with Ziva although he's not sure why she wants to train with him.

As soon as they enter the house, he makes his way upstairs to have a shower Jenny joins him; she intends to keep him in her sight until tomorrow morning when Ziva picks him up.

'Jethro, why don't you help me with dinner tonight instead of going down to the basement? We've hardly seen each other today.'

Jethro raises an eyebrow at her but replies, 'OK'

They enter the kitchen and Jenny immediately sets Jethro to work preparing the vegetables.

Jenny is talking about names for the twins,

'I really don't know what we should call them I like so many names, if they're girls I like Daisy, Lily, Sarah, Deborah….'

Jethro interrupts, 'No, not Deborah I don't like that name.

All right what about boys names 'Do you have any preferences'

'I haven't really thought about it. Why don't we wait until they're born then we can give them a name that fits them.'

Jenny hugs Jethro her bump is beginning to impede her a little but he loves it, he returns her hug giving her a kiss at the same time.

The rest of the evening Jenny ensures they spend together, they clear up together; she follows him down to the basement and sits reading her book while he works. When he's finished they go upstairs together, as soon as they are in bed Jethro can't help but ask

'Why are you following me around Jen, you afraid I'm going to disappear?'

'No, I just like your company', Jen realises this is a lame excuse but she can't think of anything else to say.

'Hmm' Jethro is not convinced but lets the matter rest as he has other things on his mind as he feels Jenny gently caress his chest and push him back to straddle his hips, he is definitely not going to disappear any time in the next few minutes.

Jenny wakes the next morning to hear Jethro getting dressed,

'Is Ziva here?' she mumbles.

'I'm not waiting for her' Jethro replies, but at that moment the door bell rings, 'that'll be her, see you in a while.'

Jethro runs down stairs and opens the door to find Ziva on the step in her running gear, 'Ready?' he asks,

'Yes, Gibbs.'

'Wait a moment,' Gibbs goes down to the basement and returns with two back packs, he hands one to Ziva, 'We'll be running with these on.'

'Oh,' Ziva hesitates the backpack is quite heavy, 'I wasn't expecting..'

'You wanted to experience my training regime this is it' Gibbs replies shouldering his pack.

'Right' , Ziva puts her pack on as well.

They begin the run and Ziva is pleased that Gibbs has set a pace that she is comfortable with; they are about three quarters through when Gibbs starts to quicken the pace. She is soon struggling to keep up.

'You know the way back?' Gibbs asks

'Yes,' she gasps

With that Gibbs quickens his pace again and disappears from Ziva's view.

When Jethro arrives home he dumps his pack down in the basement and does a quick warm down.

Jenny has heard him come in 'Where's Ziva?'

'She'll be here soon.' Jethro replies with a small smile.

'Jethro, what did you do?' Jenny asks suspiciously.

'Nothing, like I said she'll…'

Before Jethro can finish speaking, they hear a noise outside and Ziva is at the door looking a little worse for wear.

'You can use the downstairs shower', Jethro tells her as he goes upstairs to his own shower.

Jenny follows Jethro into the bathroom 'I thought you were going to run with her.'

'Well she couldn't keep up, no harm done she knew the way back.'

Jenny could not say anymore but she has a feeling that the day is going to be a long one, Jethro has probably realised already that she'll want to know exactly where he is throughout the day. Which means he'll disappear at regular intervals. She sighed,

'Remember where we're going tonight Jethro.'

'I can hardly forget, you and the team have reminded me every opportunity you have that you expect me there and on time' Jethro is rather short with Jenny.

Jenny is now worried, the day has not begun well, she knows Jethro is annoyed and that means he will be more likely to vanish some time during the day.

Ziva is waiting for them downstairs, she's now looking a little better.

'I'll go to work now' she says as she gathers her bag and makes to leave, when she opens the door she notices a car parked outside the house and adds 'your driver is waiting for you.'

Jenny has decided that they'll use her allocated car today, although the award ceremony with the SecNav will be attended by around 50 people, she has organised a small dinner afterwards with Gibbs team. Jenny has sorted her and Jethro's clothes for the evening, she's looking forward to seeing him in a suit again as far as she's concerned he doesn't wear suits often enough, if he looks handsome normally he looks unbelievable in a suit.

Jethro carries everything to the car and the working day begins. Jenny has called a team leaders meeting for the morning, at least she can keep an eye on him for a couple of hours. She's organised another conference immediately afterwards not for her but for Gibbs who should be holed up in MTAC until lunchtime.

Jethro cannot be more bored, it's now noon and as the conference in MTAC ends he storms from the room and enters the bullpen, he can hear Tony trying to bait Ziva.

'So Ziva why won't you tell me what happened when you went running with the Boss today.'

'Because it's between me and Gibbs.'

'I promise to keep it a secret.'

'Tony you e-mailed the whole floor that McGee is afraid of heights, you are always spreading rumours.'

'OK, just tell me who won you or Gibbs.'

'It was not a race he was my running partner.'

'Well as it happens I know what happened because the Directors driver saw you return to Gibbs house well after Gibbs had arrived, I think that's one up to the men of this team.' Tony sniggers.

'Well Tony I can take on both you and McGee anytime and let's see who is the winner then!'

Tony shuts up when he spots Gibbs coming down the stairs. Gibbs gets to his desk and tells his team he is going for coffee. Tony is gesticulating at McGee to go with him.

'Uuh boss can I have a word please,' McGee stutters.

'It'll have to wait.'

'I can come with you' McGee has got up and is following Gibbs out, Gibbs turns and stares at him. McGee looks back nervously he can see the Director out of the corner of his eye peering over the balcony.

'It's important.' McGee stammers out.

Gibbs continues walking and McGee follows him. McGee starts to talk to him about computers, and how he can upgrade the team's systems at very little cost to NCIS, but he uses technical language that Gibbs cannot understand.

In the coffee shop Gibbs has had enough.

'Shut up McGee.'

'Yes, Boss'

Gibbs walks back to the office with a silent McGee and as they enter the elevator, just before the doors shut he quickly exits leaving McGee frantically pushing the buttons, by the time the doors open Gibbs has gone.

McGee immediately rings Abby.

'I've lost Gibbs'

'What … don't panic I'll track him using the GPS in his phone.'

Abby performed her magic with the computer and a few moments later came up with the location of Gibbs phone.

'McGee, his phone is here in the building are you sure he's not upstairs.'

McGee rings Tony 'Is the Boss with you?

'No, he should be with you' Tony is silent for a moment. 'You've lost him haven't you, the Director is not going to be pleased.'

'Tony I need your help we've got to find him the Director will kill me if we don't find him soon', McGee is sounding desperate, he does not want to have to tell the Director Gibbs vanished while he was meant to be watching him.

'Well McFrantic where do you suggest we look he could be anywhere'.

McGee keeps quiet he does not want to go up to the bullpen alone but can think of nothing else to do. He decides to go back up and as he walks slowly to his desk he is wondering whether to go to see the Director immediately or wait a while. He sits at his desk with Tony and Ziva standing over him demanding to know what happened, when the elevator doors open and out strides Gibbs. Gibbs goes to sit down at his desk, his team are staring at him, Gibbs looks up.

'What?', he says with a smirk on his face.

Just then Gibbs phones rings, he listens to the caller. 'OK' he answers into the phone and gets up from his desk. All three of his team jump up immediately, Tony moves so quickly his chair falls over. Gibbs looks over at them 'I'm having lunch with the Director'. He is up the stairs before Tony has picked up his chair.

'I think we should have gone with Abby's idea of handcuffing him to his bed,' Tony is not sure if they'll be able to keep him in sight until they leave for the SecNav's offices at five o'clock.

Jenny manages to keep Jethro in her office until around one thirty, Tony and Ducky with help from Abby are now responsible for him up until they get ready to leave later that afternoon. After lunch Jethro sits at his desk completing paperwork, Ducky has arranged to see him and Tony in autopsy later to discuss the results of a post mortem.

Ducky is his usual self and wanders from the point several times while giving Jethro and Tony the results, he is in the middle of a story about playing the Eton Wall game when Jethro interrupts,

'Duck, we've got all we need, we'll go to see Abby now.'

Abby turns round and gives Jethro a big hug as he and Tony enter her lab, 'I'm so excited about this evening, you're receiving a medal from the SecNav and I'm going to be there watching.'

Gibbs grunts 'What do you have for me Abbs.'

'Lot's Gibbs' Abby runs through everything she has pointing him to her microscope, the physical evidence and her plasma screen.

She ends by showing a video that has been taken from a surveillance camera, it has been enhanced although the pictures it shows are still not 100 clear. As she is running through it Tony starts talking

'I don't think this'll make my top ten movies Abby I can' t see a thing.'

'What movies are in your top ten' Abby replies

'Hmm that's a hard one, I guess Raging Bull, Fight Club…

Abby looks round, 'Tony where's Gibbs..'

'Shit, not here..'

Tony rushes out of the lab and soon the whole team is on a Gibbs alert. After half an hour they realise he's not in the building.

Tony speaks up, 'The Director will be out of MTAC in a few minutes Probie, when she comes out go and tell her that we've lost Gibbs.'

'WE'VE lost Gibbs?' McGee questions, 'You lost him Tony, you're the senior field agent as you keep telling us, you tell the Director'

Ziva joins in, 'I have to agree with McGee, Tony, you should tell the director,'

'Tell me what,' the three agents look up as Jenny joins them in the bullpen.

She has noticed Gibbs desk is empty and waits for the agents to speak but there is a deafening silence.

'Well…' she looks at Tony.

'Well the thing is Director… I was in the lab with Abby and Boss..we were looking at this video… and well…' Tony grinds to a halt

'I see'. Jenny can see only too well Jethro has got the better of all of them. She returns to her office and has a quick look in her wardrobe, Jethro's suit has gone she hopes that this means he'll turn up.

'Cynthia, has Agent Gibbs been in my office this afternoon.'

'No Director, I haven't seen him since lunch time.'

Jenny nods, he must have sneaked in when Cynthia was away from her desk.

Jenny rings down to Tony and tells him Jethro will be making his own way to the SecNav's offices and she expects everyone to arrive in time for the ceremony. She is secretly worried that he'll turn up late after the SecNav has had to leave. She tries Gibbs cell phone but it goes straight to voicemail so she leaves a message, 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your ass better be on the way to the SecNav's offices right now or when you get into the office again there will be so much paperwork on your desk it will take you the rest of your working life to clear it.' Jenny slams the phone down and takes a couple of deep breaths before getting up to dress for the ceremony. If that man does not turn up his life will not be worth living for a very long time.

The team including Abby, Ducky and Palmer are in the bullpen. Ducky is going to give Palmer a lift in his Morgan, the rest of the team are travelling together.

They meet Jenny at the entrance of the SecNav's offices, she has travelled with her own driver and she is looking far from pleased. Ducky mumbles to Palmer as they walk in, 'I really hope Jethro is here.'

They walk into the reception rooms and immediately spot Jethro standing to one side with two interns, two very pretty female interns one of whom has very red hair. If looks could kill, Jenny would be arrested for murder. Her eyes are flashing green as she takes in this small scene. To be fair Jethro does not look like he is enjoying himself and Jenny knows that a man who is not only brave but also handsome is exceedingly attractive to the opposite sex. He wouldn't have had to do anything to have these two young women begin flirting with him.

Well girls you can look but you can't touch he is all mine Jenny thinks as she stalks towards her husband. Jethro looks up and sees Jenny walking towards him, he smiles at her but does not receive an answering smile, in fact Jenny is hardly looking at him at all, her eyes are weighing up the two young women at his side. Jethro had picked up Jen's earlier voicemail message and was well aware that he had pissed her off but he justified his actions because she obviously had not trusted him to get here on time. Before Jen can reach him he moves away from the interns and walks towards his wife, he takes her hands in his and leans down to kiss her on the cheek and whispers in her ear, 'am I forgiven'. She looks into his eyes, 'Maybe'. Jethro nods and turns his attention to the rest of the team.

The SecNav soon joins them and makes his speech before giving Gibbs his medal.

'I know we've all been a little worried that Special Agent Gibbs would not be here to receive this award but I'm glad to see him here, I think this is the first time I've actually seen him at an award ceremony.

Special Agent Gibbs has served his country all his adult life and during that time he has put his life in danger to protect others and to protect this country many times. He sometimes uses unorthodox methods to solve crimes but I know that he has helped make this country a safer place in which to live. Giving him this medal is our way of saying thank you, of saying we appreciate what he has done. The SecNav turns to Gibbs, 'I hope you will continue to serve the United States of America for a long time.'

As the SecNav pins the medal on Gibbs and shakes his hand he asks him if he would like to say a few words. Gibbs steps up to the microphone and says one word -'Thanks'. He walks off the platform to stand with his wife.

Jenny has still not fully forgiven Gibbs his little tricks through the day, he is standing close to her and she decides to get her revenge as they circulate during the cocktail party. The SecNav is talking to Gibbs and she has one hand lightly caressing Gibbs butt under his jacket. She knows exactly which buttons to push to get Jethro aroused and she intends to push them all tonight. Jenny looks at Gibbs as he tries to answer the SecNav's question, he is trying to move away from her caress but she keeps her hand exactly where she wants it.

After an hour the cocktail party comes to an end, Jethro is looking a little flushed, Jenny has caressed him surreptitiously at times throughout the evening. Her hand has been touching some part of his body continuously and he realises that with the dinner that's about to come it's going to be a long evening.

Jethro and Jenny travel in Jenny's car to a restaurant a short distance away, they will be joined there by Gibbs team. In the car Jethro turns to his wife,

'You're killing me Jen.'

'Don't tell me you don't like it Jethro', Jenny replies as she gently caresses the back of his neck pulling his face towards hers.

Jethro smirks as Jen kisses him slowly and softly when she pulls away Jethro is breathing a little heavily, 'let's go straight home,' he whispers in her ear.

'No, your team have been looking forward to this and so have I.' Jenny knows that Jethro is unlikely to argue with her, since she's been pregnant she's got her way in most things. She smiles to herself perhaps she should have done this years ago.

Jethro looks at her 'OK but you've got to stop touching me.'

'I though you liked me touching you'. Jenny says as she teasingly runs her fingers up and down is thigh.

'Jen, please….' Jethro grabs her hand and gently squeezes it as he brings it to his lips.

The car pulls up outside the restaurant a few moments later, Jethro gets out the car first and then helps Jenny out. They walk in to meet the rest of their team.

Before they enter the restaurant Jenny turns to her husband 'I am married to the best and bravest of men, I am pregnant with his children, I am the happiest I have ever been, I love you Jethro.'

Jethro's response is to give his wife a small smile and to squeeze her hand to his side as she takes his arm, he feels ten feet tall when he walks toward his table and this has nothing to do with the medal he has on his chest, it is because he loves a very special woman who loves him passionately in return . They will both soon be fulfilling a shared dream of becoming parents, life could not be better.


End file.
